Benutzer:The Sky it Burn Itself
"The Sky, It Burn Itself... The Sky, It Burn Itself (Out...) The Sky, It Burn Itself Out... The Sky, It Burn ITSEELF..." ~ This Is What The Edge Of Your Seat Was Made For (2004) Series: ~ 13 Reasons Why (2017–present) ~ American Dad! (2005–present ~ American Horror Story (2011–present) ~ Breaking Bad (2008–2013) ~ Family Guy (1999–2003, 2005–present) ~ Futurama (1999–2003, 2007–2013) ~ Narcos (2015–present) ~ Peaky Blinders (2013–present) ~ Rick and Morty (2013–present) ~ South Park (1997–present) ~ Stranger Thing (2016–present) ~ The Big Bang Theory (2007–present) ~ Two and a Half Men (2003–2015) Movies: ~ Get Out (2017) ~ Starving in Suburbia (2014) ~ Suicide Room (2011) Songs: ~ The Black - The Black (2016) - Asking Alexandria ~ Been to Hell - American Tragedy (2011) - Hollywood Undead ~ Blessed With A Curse - There Is A Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is A... (2010) -Bring me the Horizon ~ Bloody Angel - Hail the Apocalypse (2014) - Avatar ~ Bullet - American Tragedy (2011) - Hollywood Undead ~ California Dreaming - Five (2017) - Hollywood Undead ~ Can You Feel My Heart - Sempiternal (2013) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Car Radio - Vessel (2013) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Chelsea Smile - Suicide Season (2008) - Bring me the Horizon ~ City - Swan Songs (2008) - Hollywood Undead ~ Crystals - Crystals (2015) - Eskimo Callboy ~ Dead Bite - Notes from the Underground (2013) - Hollywood Undead ~ The Diary - Swan Songs (2008) - Hollywood Undead ~ Don't Go - There Is A Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is A Heaven, Let... (2010) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Dragon Slaying - The Bedroom Sessions (2004) - Bring me the Horizon ~ God Damn - the Stage (2016) - Avenged Sevenfold ~ Don't Need You - Don't Need You EP (2016) - Bullet for my Valentine ~ Fall Away - Twenty one Pilots (2009) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Fairly Local - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake - Sempiternal (2013) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Guns for Hands - Vessel (2013) ~ Hail The Apocalypse - Hail the Apocalypse (2014) - Avatar ~ Hand of Blood - Hand of Blood EP (2005) - Bullet for my Valentine ~ Heathens - Heathens EP (2016) - Twenty one Pilots ~ House of Gold - Vessel (2013) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Hospital For Souls - Sempiternal (2013) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Implicit Demand for Proof (Twenty one Pilots 2009) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Irgendwas - Ein Ende (2016) - Captain PlanET ~ It Never Ends - There Is A Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is A Heaven,... (2010) - Bring me the Horizon ~ The Judge - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Knives and Pens - Knives And Pens EP (2009) - Black veil Brides ~ Lane Boy - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Let It Sleep - The Black (2016) - Asking Alexandria ~ A Little Piece Of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold (2007) - Avenged Sevenfold ~ Lovely - Vessel (2013) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Migraine - Vessel (2013) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Pray for Plagues - Count your Blessings (2006) - Bring me the Horizon ~ RE: They Have No Reflections - This Is What The Edge Of Your Seat... (2004) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Ride - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Saturnz Barz - Humanz (2017) - Gorillaz ~ Semi-Automatic - Vessel (2013) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Shed Light - The Bedroom Sessions (2004) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Skin and Bones - Wide Awake (2010) - Picture Me Broken ~ Sleepwalking - Sempiternal (2013) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Smells Like A Freakshow - Black Waltz (2012) - Avatar ~ Spielplatz - Treibeis (2012) - Captain PlanET ~ The Stage - the Stage (2016) - Avenged Sevenfold ~ Stressed Out - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ St. Peter - Ein Ende (2016) - Captain PlanET ~ Tears don't Fall - The Poison (2006) - Bullet for my Valentine ~ Tear In My Heart - Blurryface (2015) - Twenty one Pilots ~ Tell Slater Not To Wash His D**k - Count your Blessings (2006) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Vom Ende an - Ein Ende (2016) - Captain PlanET ~ Who Wants Flowers When You're Dead? Nobody - This Is What The Edge... (2004) - Bring me the Horizon ~ Worthless - Venom (2015) - Bullet for my Valentine